No todo es como antes
by Black Ryu
Summary: SasuNaru YAOI. el título no tiene nada que ver u.uUU Sakura s dclara a naruto, pero este le dice que es homosexual y la pelirosada resulta ser homofóbica. pésimo summary, gomen


**No Todo Es Como Antes**

_Bueno, mi primer fic yaoi... a mi parecer quedó algo cursi TToTT_

_dejen Reviews plisss_

_ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº_

-Naruto-kun¿puedo hablar contigo después del entrenamiento? – Naruto se giró hacia Sakura quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-claro Sakura-chan!!! o - sonrió zorrunamente y continuó pegándole patadas al tronco. A sus 17 años el kitsune había cambiado mucho. Había abandonado por fin sus ropas naranjas y ahora vestía con un chándal negro que se componía de unos pantalones piratas anchos, una sudadera de manga corta y una camiseta naranja debajo (aceptémoslo, nunca podrá dejar ese color XDD) y unos mitones negros.

Tras conseguir traer a Sasuke de vuelta parecía que la gente de la aldea le tenía más respeto, aunque sus vecinos seguían tratándole bastante mal. Pero él era feliz. La persona que más le importaba había vuelto por fin. Miró a su derecha donde vio a Sasuke pegarle puñetazos a un tronco. Sonrió con ironía y algo de tristeza al pensar en como al volver, había comenzado a salir con toda chica que se le presentaba delante. Eso hacía que a veces se sintiera algo solo. Sasuke miró con frialdad y el rubio le sonrió ampliamente.

Aunque los dos eran ninjas superiores, seguían entrenando como antes, juntos (la basura plasta rosa se les pegaba como una lata)

-¿qué miras Baka? ¬¬

-nada Sasuke-Teme ¬¬ - se miraron desafiantes y se pusieron a competir para ver quien conseguía dar más puñetazos.

_Todo como antes_.

El entrenamiento finalizó con un empate y los dos chicos agotados. Sakura-Basura se acercó a Naruto y le sonrió coqueta.

-Nos vemos luego Sasuke-teme – el moreno solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se marcó dejando a sus compañeros solos - ¿Qué querías decirme Sakura-chan?

-bueno, he considerado que eres apto para salir conmigo, así que ¿qué te parece?

-yo… - Naruto se la quedó mirando sorprendido, y pensó las palabras para rechazarla sin hacerla daño – yo, lo siento Sakura-Chan, no puedo salir contigo….

-¿pe-pero por qué? si siempre te he gustado.

-eso era antes Sakura, ahora ya no…

-no lo entiendo – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – no entiendo que ha pasado¿qué tengo yo de malo? (Black Ryu: te hago una lista??? ¬¬)

-no tienes nada de malo Sakura-chan es que yo… - respiró hondo – yo soy homosexual, me gustan los hombres.

-¿QUÉ?!!!!! – Al instante su cara cambió radicalmente, de la expresión de pena a una del más puro asco – eres uno de esos enfermos… no me creo que haya podido considerar como novio a un maricón de mierda. Me das asco Naruto – le escupió a sus pies y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes le dijo – sabes que todos piensan como yo. Eres repugnante.

Naruto se quedó ahí, viendo como la persona a la que había considerado una de sus mejores amigas se marchaba tras herirle en lo más profundo del alma. No se creía que le hubiera dicho eso, aún no podía creérselo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta a la vez que trataba de ocultar sus ojos con el pelo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. De nuevo volvían a rechazarle y a sentir asco hacia él. Apretó los puños y decidió marcharse a su casa rápidamente para no encontrarse con nadie por el camino. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que chocó con alguien.

-cuidado dobe!!! – se había chocado contra Sasuke que iba acompañado de una rubia despampanante que se pegaba mucho a él. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver cómo sus brazos se entrelazaban. Bajó la mirada intentando ocultar el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-gomen Sasuke.

-¿qué te ocurre Naruto?

-yo… - le vinieron a la mente las palabras de la peli rosada: "sabes que todos piensan como yo". ¿Pensaría el Uchiha también como ella¿También sentiría asco al saber que era homosexual? Eso no podría soportarlo así que se tragó las lágrimas y forzó una enorme sonrisa. – no me pasa nada teme!! Sólo iba distraído… bueno, te dejo con tu chica

-pero, usurantonkachi… - trató de decirle que era la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida, pero Naruto ya se había ido. - ¿qué le pasará? – se preguntó extrañado. Algo relacionado con la plasta rosa, seguro…

-Uchiha-san¿qué le ocurre a Naruto-kun? – el moreno se giró para ver a una joven de ojos blancos.

-Hyuuga…

OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

POV NARUTO

Duele, duele mucho. Mi alma se desgarra con cada paso que doy, con cada aliento que suelto. Corro, lo más rápido que puedo. Las lágrimas ciegan mis ojos y caigo al suelo, pero me levanto y sigo corriendo. No sé donde me llevan mis pasos, ni me importa. Tan solo quiero alejarme de todos ellos. De Sakura, de Sasuke y de la nueva chica de Sasuke, aquella rubia.

Llego a un rio y me dejo caer bajo un árbol. Golpeo el suelo con mis puños con ira mientras las lágrimas fluyen rápidamente por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí? La que consideraba mi mejor amiga me dice que le doy asco, me escupe y me mira con desprecio, pero realmente lo que más me duele, la razón por la que tengo las mejillas empapadas en este momento es Sasuke.

Sí, Sasuke y su nueva novia. Siempre me ha molestado que saliera con chicas. Pero nunca le había visto con una. Y el ver cómo se arrimaba a él, y cómo Sasuke buscaba su contacto me ha destrozado.

Lo reconozco. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de Sasuke, a pesar de que sé que para él sólo soy su amigo y rival. Y eso duele, eso desgarra mi alma, desmenuza mi corazón y despedaza mis sentimientos. Cada palabra, cada sonrisa de superioridad, cada mirada… el tenerlo junto a mí y sólo ser su amigo, no poder abrazarle, no poder besarle, no poder borrar esa soledad que siempre hay en sus ojos, no poder aliviar la tristeza que sé que siente cuando está solo en su casa, todo eso es una tortura. Es una lenta y dolorosa tortura que me destroza cada vez más. Pero siempre lo oculto con una sonrisa. Como ha pasado hoy, como pasará mañana y como habrá de pasar siempre.

Miro mis puños, están llenos de sangre, no me importa. Me siento bajo el árbol y abrazo mis rodillas mientras sigo derramando lágrimas cuando oigo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Naruto-kun…

Me giro, es Hinata. Se sienta a mi lado.

-Naruto-kun¿qué ocurre?

FIN POV NARUTO

OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºO

Naruto miró a Hinata y sintió que podía confiar en ella, además necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas y fijó su mirada en la puesta de sol.

-Sakura-chan se me declaró…

-¿y qué le contestaste? – Naruto suspiró.

-le dije que no podía salir con ella. Soy gay – se giró y la miró para ver su reacción y ella le dijo con la mirada que continuara. No pareció juzgarle. – ella me dijo que… que le daba asco, y que seguro que todos pensaban cómo ella. – otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-no le hagas caso a esa idiota. Yo soy tu amiga, y no me afecta que te gusten los hombres, me parece bien.

-gracias Hinata-chan – le lanzó una triste sonrisa.

-eso no es todo ¿verdad?

-no – bajó la mirada – luego me encontré con Sasuke…

-¿y?

-me preguntó que me pasaba – la voz se le quebró – yo no le pude contestar. ¿y si él también me odia, me rechaza o le doy asco?

-¿qué dices? Sasuke es tu amigo, para lo bueno y lo malo. Él siempre estará contigo, y siempre te apoyará.

-también es eso… - ya volvía a comenzar a llorar.

-no te entiendo

-yo…yo quiero a Sasuke, le amo, con todo mi corazón – ahora lloraba más fuerte mientras se abrazaba más a sí mismo – le he visto con su nueva novia y me sentí morir. – comenzó a sollozar – sé que él no me quiere, solo me aprecia como amigo y eso me hace daño, mucho daño…. – escondió la cara en las manos mientras lloraba aún más.

Escuchó un "pluff". Sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándole y levantó la mirada sorprendido al ver a un joven moreno.

-¿Sasuke? – se puso muy rojo - ¿pero qué….?

-era un henge. Le pedí permiso a Hinata. Quería saber lo que te pasaba – le abrazó más fuerte y le acarició los cabellos rubios. - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste¿por qué me ocultaste tus sentimientos?

-yo…. Bueno, no quería que sintieras lástima por mí. Quería que fueras feliz con tus chicas – ocultó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-dobe, la única persona con la que puedo ser feliz, eres tú – le estrechó contra su cuerpo y Naruto se agarró con fuerza a su camiseta –lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes – le levantó la cara, sonrojada y llena de lágrimas y le sonrió tiernamente. – te quiero Naruto. – unió sus labios con los del rubio y trató de expresarle lo que sentía. Se separaron y el kitsune le abrazó más fuerte.

-pero ¿por qué salías con tantas chicas? ¬¬ – Sasuke le miró divertido

-no sabía porqué siempre pensaba en ti, y para borrarte de mi mente buscaba otras distracciones, sin saber que la verdadera felicidad solo la podía encontrar a tu lado. – le volvió a besar, y esta vez el rubito correspondió con fuerza.

-te quiero Sasuke.

-lo sé, y yo a ti Naruto.


End file.
